User talk:J Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CJSFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uskok (Talk) 06:08, April 4, 2010 POTC FILMS= You accidently wrote POTC films= instead of POTC films. I apologise if I wasn't suppose to mess with your page. 07:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, I just realized that I made that mistake, but thank you for correcting my mistake for me. CJSFan 07:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) On Stranger Tides Yes, Blackbeard has appeared in On Stranger Tides, but On Stranger Tides is not a POTC book and there is too many differences between Blackbeard in the novel and Blackbeard in POTC universe. They cannot be the same person. 1) POTC Blackbeard has 14 wives and one daughter, OST Blackbeard has just 14 wives. 2) POTC Blackbeard is called Edward Teach, OST Blackbeard is called Edward "Ed" Thatch, but his real name is Johnny Con. 3) OST Blackbeard was killed at Ocracoke Inlet, his soul possessed another body, and he was permanently killed at the end of the novel, while POTC Blackbeard was killed at Ocracoke Inlet and his soul was imprisoned in the Buccaneer's Heart. You see, they are totally different characters.--Uskok 15:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Vote system Just go here, then click "Edit this page", and cast your vote.--Uskok 08:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hold on Um... from POTC:On Stranger Tides, you removed Max Irons from the list. Has he been confirmed to not come, or are you just stating your opinion, because in Summary you said : "I believe there is no need for him since he's working on different films'' - Midhav 04:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC)'' : I believe there won't be a need for him in POTC: On Stranger Tides, because: 1. Disney has already confirmed Sam Claflin(not Max Irons) to be in Pirates 4 as Philip, the missionary. 2. I've read that Max Irons was already confirmed to be in another film that's shooting in July called The Girl with the Red Riding Hood(in case you want to see proof, look in Google News). So unless if Irons could shoot 2 films at the SAME time, I don't think he would be able to be in any role for Pirates 4. Basically, that's why I think that he won't be in Pirates 4, but that's just me. CJSFan 11:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree with that information, because I've read it also. 11:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) But really, don't you think until it is confirmed that he isn't coming we should wait? Your points are very much true, but it hasn't been CONFIRMED by Disney that he isn't coming. Till then we should place in the article : Max Irons... Unconfirmed Midhav 15:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong Midhav, I do agree with what you're saying. The only thing is, some of the articles that I have read said that they were going to film the Red Riding Hood in July, while POTC: On Stranger Tides starts shooting in June(confirmed by Jerry Bruckheimer himself). But, yes, I think we could put in the article: Max Irons...Unconfirmed, at least until it is confirmed that he is or isn't in the films(depending on what goes on between POTC: On Stranger Tides and Red Riding Hood). CJSFan 20:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) To become a Pirate Lord... ...first, you must read this rules.--Uskok 17:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ok...what happens after I read the "guidelines"(Don't worry, I've read them just now). CJSFan 20:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) As you can see, the Brethren's goal is to get nine members. For certain time, I was the only active Pirate Lord here, and I bypassed the rules of the Brethren to make Midhav a Pirate Lord. Personally, I think he deserved his title. Since he came here he has done many good contributions. But, since El Chupacabra's return, we have three active Pirate Lords. And I think it's best to keep to the rules know. I see that you are active, and that you are very interested in POTC. Just continue in this way and you'll have a good chances to become a Pirate Lord one day.--Uskok 07:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Appearances Yes, we need sources for such type of information, and your source is...?--Uskok 07:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Aye, sources be needed there... I'm curious, what is their appearance in the movie? Whats yer proof? --MidhavDarkskull 09:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This website that revealed that Pirates 4 was having budget cuts. While they were telling us this, they also told us spoilers of a scene that was TAKEN out of the script AND a scene that will be shortened that INVOLVED the British. ::Want proof, ye say? Well, here's your proof gentlemen: ::http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=65721 ::And for future reference, please ask me about stuff I put in that seems unlikely AND make sure if it's true or not before you change it. And don't think I'm being a vandal by doing this, because I LOVE POTC to DEATH, and I would never make it a joke or put in false information(because like you guys, I do not want vandals taking over). CJSFan 11:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we're suggesting anything about you being a vandal, Captain Jack Sparrow Fan Four. I think Uskok just changed it temporarily till you brought the proof. He might even revert it back if he considers it insufficient. :Okay now, I read it. It specifies that British soldiers are chasing Sparrow across the banks of the Thames.... British soldiers can be of their general military or the Royal Navy. But what proof is it, that it is the East India Trading Co. which is involved? That way we are only guessing that they are... However, I can find this to be true. Jack Sparrow involved in the death of Lord Cutler Beckett...... arrest warrants up against him, and some soldiers spot him.-Midhav 11:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) That proves only that Jack will be chased by British soldiers, but it does not specify that this soldiers are Royal Marines. They can be infantry soldiers(famous Red Coats. There is no proof that this soldier in London are part of the Royal Navy. For now, we must wait until we have solid proof that Royal Navy will be involved in the story. But that thing about London can be mentioned in the article about Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides.--Uskok 17:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Uskok, I believe we can agree to put it on the article of Pirates 4, mostly because it has somewhat valuable information. But I do think that it will be the Royal Navy or the EITC, because I can't think of any other British troops that could be in Pirates 4(but don't worry, I shall wait until we know for certain if they're in it or not). Midhav, Just out of curiousity, where did you get "Captain Jack Sparrow Fan Four" from? My username is CJSFan(a shortened way of naming myself "C'''aptain J'ack '''S'parrow Fan"), but where did you get Four from? I'm not mad about it or anything, I'm just wondering? CJSFan 20:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL i thought it was CJS Fan4. Okay when I first saw that ur user id was CJS I immediately realized that it was Captain Jack Sparrow Fan... not after seeing ur template -Midhav 03:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, we all have some type of mix ups once in a while. But even though CJSFan is short for "Captain Jack Sparrow Fan" and CJSFan would be more of a nickname than a username, I just chose it as my username because "User:CJSFan" is sorta better than "User:CaptainJackSparrowFan", but that's just my opinion. But I put what CJSFan stood for in the nickname section in my Biographical Infobox in my user page(just in case people were wondering what CJSFan 'stood for). CJSFan 04:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ''Since we have done it to Blackbeard's appearances, should we do it for every other person that appeared in The Buccaneer's Heart? I know that we should do it to the characters that appear in the films, but I'm not sure if we should do it to Henry Morgan, Bartholomew Roberts, and everyone else who appeared in the comics, but didn't appear in the films. CJSFan 13:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No, we shouldn't, cause it's their first and only appearance in POTC universe.--Uskok 09:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Your favorite POTC quotes Barbossa said "Strike your colors", not "Raise your colors", during the destruction of the Interceptor.--Uskok 14:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, he does say Raise your colors. If you look in the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl DVD, and use the subtitles, and listen carefully, you'll hear Barbossa say "'Raise '''your colors" during the destruction of the ''Interceptor. But, he does say "'Strike '''your colors" in the Pirates of the Caribbean (ride). CJSFan 15:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Why would he say "Raise your colors to his enemies"? And I will ask about treasure of Devil's Anvil on Pirates Online Wiki. I think that I saw a chest similar to the Chest of Cortés in one video about Devil's Anvil on you tube, so it is possible that Barbossa took some of the treasure of Isla de Muerta with him to Devil's Anvil.--Uskok 08:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :''Why would he say "Raise your colors to his enemies"? I don't know, it's just what it said on the subtitles of ''Curse of the Black Pearl'', and it did sound like Raise your colors, so I would assume that he said it that way. I would not put up the quote unless if I'm 100% sure if I'm right(I know the quotes in the films very well). And I will ask about treasure of Devil's Anvil on Pirates Online Wiki. I think that I saw a chest similar to the ''Chest of Cortés in one video about Devil's Anvil on you tube, so it is possible that Barbossa took some of the treasure of Isla de Muerta with him to Devil's Anvil.--Uskok 08:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC)'' Thank you. Because I sorta got confused about most of these changes that involves the films because someone talked about POTCO stuff(and the fact that we are sorta combining POTC wiki and POTCO wiki), so I didn't want to mess up something that was suppose to be changed. And one more thing: I edited the quotes in the '''Piece of eight article to what Beckett and Gibbs actually stated. I know my movie quotes, and I am usually never wrong(but if someone points out something I usually double-check). As far as I know, those quotes(as of now) are correct. If I change them again to what your ''edit was, then you know I was wrong, but if it remains as it is from ''my ''edit, then that is what they said in' At World's End. CJSFan 16:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) La Fleur de la Mort I don't know. Try to ask Regor for explanation.--Uskok 08:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Images Your Welcome for the images. I am very bored that's why I am inserting images to the pages you edit. It is fun for me. Do you like the images I put in so far? If not, I can find better ones. : 17:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : I think that I added images to every actor or actress page so far. Are there any more pages that need pictures? I love the Geoffrey Rush picture too. The picture is from the World Premire of At World's End and Jack the monkey was allowed to come on the red carpet. The picture is great for his page! : 17:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I will add images to all of the pages you put on my talk page. Thats not too much to do. I will start on it as soon as possible. : 18:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the infoboxes on pages that need images. I have trouble with infoboxes. I am adding pictures right now. Google is my best friend right now. :I am almost done adding all of the pictures. I am working on find a pic of Lauren Maher. If any more pages need a image please add them to the list. : 19:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It was hard to find a pictures of the two navy guys. (Angus and Giles)They are both small actors but I found a picture from the movie. That was so fun to find the pictures. I can help with anything else if needed. : 13:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Line breaks Hello. I just wanted to let you know that Wikia uses XML, which is why line breaks should be formatted as , not . Also, is judgment spelled with an "e" on that particular quote? I am only aware of judgment being spelled without an e. [[User:Endresr1|'''Trip Endres]] 22:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Images Coolness , more pics to find. I will start looking for the new pictures soon. I have family over this weekend so I may have to delay the search until later. Don't worry, I will find the pics as soon as I am free. : 02:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for telling me what pages needed the images. It made my mini-project go alot faster. Have a wonderful Hoilday weekend. : 03:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip about the userpage images. I am going to go fix that now. : 17:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I put the same picture on the film series page but it doesn't have the water mark website on it. : 23:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I love the image too. I can't wait to see promo posters for On Stranger Tides. : 01:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I will look for the image of Zoe right now. Is there a release date yet for On Stranger Tides? I don't know yet.: 14:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait for May 20th 2010! Thanks for telling me when the movie comes out. 14:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I will have to check out the article about On Stranger Tides. Have you read the book yet? The movie is based on the Book called "On Stranger Tides" by Tim Powers.Even if you don't read the book, this link has the plot summary.On Stranger Tides Book 17:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well Done Well done mate! You and Kat have helped much by adding them, images especially. Well, I think you should ask Uskok only for opinions on new additions to the site. I'm just a Lord, not an admin. But personally I think it is great. Oh yea, I was reading your userpage sometime back. You wrote Pirates of the Caribbean Wikipedia instead of Wiki. Wikia is different from Wikipedia, though owned by the same. -'Lord Midhav' 11:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) No problem... Why don't you join Pirates Online? - Lord Midhav 11:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Infobox and other things I know we have Actor infoboxes for actors, but can we put information about the directors, producers, etc. in the Actors infobox?' :Well, since directors and producers aren't actors, I'll create a new infobox for producers, directors and other members of the film crews.--Uskok 08:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) And I am also wondering, is it ok if I put image in my infobox on my userpage? I'm just asking because I wanted a good pic of Captain Jack Sparrow for my "CJSFan userpage". That, and I don't know how I can do it without possibly getting in trouble(because honestly, I'm scared of the consequences of the "copyright law"). :Feel free to put any POTC image in your infobox.--Uskok 08:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Grettings again, I've noticed that there are articles that tell all about the installments in the Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow and Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court book series, but there's not even ONE article that tells of all the installments Pirates of the Caribbean films :Well, all I can see is that your article is just a copy of the same name article from wikipedia. But I'll call for a vote about it, so that our users declare themselves if they agree that your article deserves to stay here or it should be deleted.--Uskok 08:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) We'll wait for another day so that all (active) users express their opinion.--Uskok 07:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Answering about La Fleur Hey i recommed you buy the books getting more exact info and the great andventures to tell answer your question short Jack Sparrow become Captain of La Fleur because he saved it alone from Torrents, Torrents and defeated the rest of the crew with destroying the mast to land on them (the battle was ombord La Fleur) and Jack managed to victory over La Fleur the pirate code says if a pirate saves a ship it is he/she's So that is how Jack became captain of Le Fleur in short i still recommed you read the books touh that was only undetailed told On Stranger Tides Book I love the book too. As I said in the shoutbox, I think that I am on the same chapter as you are.It was confusing at some parts but a great pirate book. I will search for the pic of Stephen right after I write this. 16:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I actually had to search online to find out what some of the words mean. I am going to work on the Lost Sword of El Patron page now. 16:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I had trouble finding a good picture of Stephen because he is goofy. He likes to make funny faces on the Red Carpet. I can't wait for the movie!! 16:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) A great actor can be serious or goofy depending on what the role asks for. I get distracted easily but what movie is your userpage image from? 17:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering where the image in your infobox is from. I will try to find a picture for Sam right now. Have you ever watched the bloopers from the pirates movies? When Johnny Deep makes a mistrake, he stays in character the whole time. If you haven't seen them, search on youtude or watch the special freatures on the dvds. 14:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for saying where Midhav is going. For my infobox image, I uploaded my favorite picture that I found on google. Now I can't upload pictures due to server work on the wikis. 18:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering where your infobox image was from because it looks amazing. It is one of my favorite pictures of Jack. I love those bloppers that you mentioned. Johnny is so funny in bloppers. My favorite blopper is when Sao Feng is trying to give Elizabeth his necklace and he pulls his beard off. He acts so funny when he says "My beard..." I also love in At World's end, when Barbossa and Elizabeth are trying to catch the two swords from below them. It was really funny when Elizabeth finally caught the swords and she cracked up. Where is Midhav going? 14:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I can add images on the pirates online wiki. I could only find a page for Pintel on PotCo wiki. The other characters you mentioned do not have pages yet. 13:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Farewell Thank you CJS. I'm pretty sure that you will look after the wiki with helpful edits and additions for the upcoming fourth movie. I also believe that at this rate you will become admin on this wiki, considering that you are closing to probably 4 months here. I also think that you will be a permanent editor here even when the fifth and sixth movies come out, am I right? Well even I would have wanted to be an admin now, but it would be no use to take that title while leaving the wiki on you both (and El Chupabracha and WanderingShadow). I have a few requests to make for you. First is on this wiki. Can you, with collaborating with Uskok, make a category and template for Antagonists of the ENTIRE series? I would like to see all the villains come under one roof. One more thing I would request of you is some movie articles needed on the PotCo wiki. Would you be able to make summarized articles on Pintel, Ragetti, Mercer and Blackbeard? If you are going to do so, in summary write that you did so with my permission... Also categorize them as Pirates of the Caribbean Characters, not Pirates Online Characters and mention that they are currently NOT in the game. You can do this IF you want... Well nice knowing you again. Fair Winds and look after the wiki, posting every update to the fourth movie... filming starts on 14th of this month... maybe ye can add some filming video captures, savvy? - Lord Midhav 12:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Well mate, I'm just saying you will end up being an admin... It WILL happen. Yes, absolutely. If I do say so myself, I am one of the TRUE fans of ''Pirates, but it would be for the films, of course(considering that I have not , and currently not planning to, playing Pirates Online)'' I hope that when I come back I'll be seeing you as an admin. I suggest you get into the PotC prequels... content for Legends of the Brethren Court is needed much. As for Pirates Online, the big updates are only starting to come now... there are a list of things they said they will be adding, which I put on Uskok's page... But I'd suggest that if you were to ever play the game, you should join around the time On Stranger Tides releases, because then only a big budget will be put into the game, and it should adapt the series well, like they did for Lord of the Rings Online I shall consult Uskok about that and see what we should do about that. Either that or if we should even do that(you know, because it depends on Uskok's judgement). '' Yes he is currently the only or most acctive admin here... that's why I said that he should make you an admin :) ''Like I said before, I can't gather and post information about 'Pirates Online. But considering that you have told me to do so, I can put the information about the '''PotC films in there. I shall try my best to do that ASAP(it might not happen TODAY, but I shall do it sometime in the next few days or so). And to whom should I contact on PotCo wiki about that I had your permission to do this(just in case if something should happen)?'' Yes. Uskok would anyway end up posting this info. But Mercer, Pintel and Ragetti are missing I think... So it would be best to do that as well as Blackbeard. Pirates Online said they WILL adapt the game to the fourth movie. Right now, the main villains are Jolly Roger and Cutler Beckett (along with their minions), and members of Davy Jones' Crew. Davy Jones and the Kraken are coming soon, and I guess so will Blackbeard. I've heard talk of Sea monsters... I have suggested the Shadow Lord and other evil forces from the series. Right now, you should just tell the bureaucrat ElizaCreststeel (a man) that you're going to do it... Farewell, fellow PotC fan. I shall post updates on PotC: OST. And I am waiting, in anticipation, for it to start filming on the 14th(of this month). As for any types of images, videos and such, I will not be able to help, unfortunately. You see, I'm not sure if it'll happen, but I'm afraid if I try and upload something from another website, then I'll get sued(for violating the copyright law). But I shall post the websites where the images(or videos) are located. I think what I meant by videos, is that you should embed the URL of a Youtube video here. Just click on video on top and add the URL to the video. Either way, I really don't think there will be a single chance of any site coming and sueing either you or this site for taking their pictures... This is a Wikia site, they can't do anything, and they wouldn't even bother Fair winds - Lord Midhav 13:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi I think you are doing a great job and I am working to add some more pictures. You can take whatever you want! Thats why I put them there. If you need anything else, you can just contact me. --Darth Stefan (Talk) 16:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I can do that. --Darth Stefan (Talk) 17:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) re:Lord Midhav's request We don't need categories and templates for Antagonists. Current templates are quite enough. And the article about POTC series will stay, but it needs better picture.--Uskok 07:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Look now at the article.--Uskok 08:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Images for PoTCo The Pintel page is perfect because he isn't in the game yet. Are you working on the other articles yet? 18:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) When the pages are complete, I can add images to them. No rush. I have lots of time. My college is out now and I get bored easily. 03:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I loved my senior year of high school. I will add the images when the pages are ready. 05:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) That would be a great gift to see POTC 4 for a graduation gift. I will must likely see the movie in theaters with my family. Do you know if it will be in 3D? 14:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I will check the article next time I have a question. I was asking you because you seem to know alot about the next movie. How are the articles coming for PoTCO? 16:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer. I don't have any more questions right now but you will be my first person to ask. 23:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) CJSFan CJSFan, It's me Angelica Teach. I got banned from the forums we were all talking in for God knows what reason (the message actually said that no reason was specified for my ban). Were you or Sean B. banned too? This really stinks.... Angelica Teach 23:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, on an entirely different note, I was curious: have you ever read any of the Jack Sparrow books? CJSFan, I've been unbanned from the forums!!! I just went back and I got on no problem. What about you? I think there must have been a mistake or something... maybe a virus? Anyway I answered the last questions about my info on On Stranger Tides that you asked on the forums so if you can get back on, make sure to take a look. 03:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) CJSFan, Sean B.'s been unbanned too... he just left a new message in the On Stranger Tides forum a few minutes ago. Maybe you might want to try again to see if your ban has been lifted as well?Angelica Teach 04:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well maybe in a couple of hours or even by tomorrow your ban will be lifted. I mean, you did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING wrong at all, and if Sean B. and I got let back on there's no reason they won't let you come back soon. Angelica Teach 05:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) re:Barbossa's sword Honestly, I don't know.--Uskok 11:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, it looks to me like some kind of mixture between broadsword and rapier.--Uskok 15:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm glad you liked it! --Darth Stefan (Talk) 16:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Queen Anne's Revenge Please, can you ask Terry about the name of Blackbeard's ship in POTC4?--Uskok 11:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for info.--Uskok 16:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep!--Uskok 16:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok!--Uskok 13:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Probs... Well it turns out that Uskok was not a Bureaucrat at all. Thus he cannot promote you. He said that he has "to ask a Wikia Admin for administrative rights" for you... Idk... We'll have to wait and see. - Lord Midhav 14:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC)